アメリカJapinoy物語2ディープ優しい配達
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: コンサアバロンとConcertasは、私は、「（私はあなたのためにそれを作ってあげる）あなたがあなたの心を作ることができない場合、「コンサの"私たちの愛を明るくウィルシャイン」と題し書いた自分のドゥーワップの曲を2曲リリースし、私の後に楽しい予想される驚きのためにあった。
1. Chapter 1

アメリカJapinoy物語2ディープ優しい配達

設定：2014 RT（現実的な時間）モーターシティ、ミシガン州

ハーマンズハーミッツ」「何かが私は良いものにだと言われますが、「彼女のラジオで再生しながら、キキが飛んでいた。彼女は、それゆえ、彼女はいくつかの困難彼女の飛行を制御を抱えていた文字の重い袋を運んでいた。しかし、良いことは、彼女がまだ飛ぶことができ、それらの文字のすべてがちょうど1場所に送信されるようにしたことだった。やがて、彼女は場所を発見し、安全に着陸した。キキはその後、彼女の現状渡しの場所で斜めに混乱驚いて見つめた。彼女の最初のビューには、ティールだったブラウンは、絶対に必要に応じて駆動されるようにという看板を1957年シボレーベル·エアを改造。彼女は玄関のドアに近づくことができる前に、彼女は日の丸、アメリカ国旗の彼女の第二のビューを作り、それぞれが独自のポールに取り付けるフィリピンフラグが家の屋根に取り付けられた。それから彼女は彼女の集中を捕まえて、フロントドアに向かった。フロントドアに任命され、訪問者がドアベルをノックやリンギングなしで入力することができという看板があった。彼女はそうでドアノブを回したまで最初に、キキは符号を信じていなかった。それがオープンしました。彼女は配達のために権利を持っているにもかかわらず、私有財産の侵入を避けるという意味で、彼女は家の中で再び驚いて見つめた。これはかなりきれいな、少し乱雑だった。特に、床はその上に一部の項目だけで大部分は明らかだった。そこに床に横たわって、楽譜のいくつかの作品があったが、それらのほとんどは譜面台にあった。他には何も次のプレーヤーに座ってアナログレコードの束を除いて床の上にありませんでした。プレーヤーのディスクもあった。これは、煙が大皿で目にしみる標識した。ソフト突然、レコードプレーヤーが自動的に再生を開始した。キキは最初は少し驚いたが、それは、タイマーモードに残っていたので、それはそれをした理由だった。それはしかし遊んでいたように、家の中で誰もキキを見に出てきません。他に何が、典型的には互いに同じ大きさの弁当箱のような形2携帯ラジオがあった階にいた。そのアンテナは、わずかに傾斜したが、完全に短縮され、そのハンドルが突き出て滞在したの両方。無線機の一つは、ティール周波数番号で印刷された白い長方形のチューニングダイヤルで青だった。夜間や暗闇の中で使用されるときに点灯できるように、チューニングダイヤルも透明であった。第1は、ピンクの周波数番号で印刷された赤色のチューニングダイヤルでピンクがかった青だった。それは同様に点灯できるように、そのチューニングダイヤルも透明であった。キキは実際に彼らが彼女の自身のラジオよりもはるかに手の込んだ見ていることを認めた。彼女はその後、誰もが現れるでしょうかどうかを確認するために家の中にいくつかの詳細をのんびり歩い。それでも、誰も少なくともまだなかった。彼女がスムーズに床の別の領域にセーターのペアで中断しまったときにはなかった。一つは、ライトブルーだった、もう一つはピンクがかった灰色だった。どちらも彼らに刺繍テキストグラフィックスを持っていた。水色の1磁気クール屋内スペア摩耗がタガログ語（フィリピン語）での翻訳でfont followedと述べた。ピンクがかった灰色の1はハーローかなり甘い＆ウォーム日本語での翻訳でfont followed言った。キキは彼女の方法からそれらを得るためにそれらを拾い、彼女は香りの姿を捉えました。彼女は近くに彼女の鼻にそれらを置くことになったし、彼らは実際にはかなり良い匂い。ピンクがかった灰色の1が桜の花のようなにおいながら水色の1が海のそよ風のようなにおい。その後、キキは、異なる色の蝶ネクタイのペアごとに囲まれたセーターの対向カラーで襟付きシャツのペアを見つけた。彼女はその後、彼女の方法からそれらを移動するために、それらのを削除し、どのようなものの服の下に隠れていたことは、日本、アメリカのちょうど手持ちのバージョンだった、とフィリピンのフラグが一緒に横たわっている。廊下に出トイレのドアの開閉があった。誰かが彼女に気づいたが、なかったかもしれない。その後、トイレのドアが再び停止した。秒後、2遺体は最終的にキキに気づいた。それはRonnleeモリスとコンサアバロン私だった。 "ああそこに彼女がこんにちは。です。Konichi何がアップする？私はコンサアバロンだと、これは私の架空の彼氏Ronnlee扶安モリスです。"コンサーティーナは彼女の手のオープンと彼女の腕を貼付。キキは、彼女が何をしていたかについて混乱していた。 「さてあなたは私の手を振るつもりはないですか？"コンサーティーナは、ヒップ状に尋ねた。 "ああ、"キキは考え出した。私はちょうど私がちょうど可愛いキキ今まで人に見てどのように実現しなかったために顔を赤らめから自分を回避しようと手を振った。ほとんど残念ながら、しかし、彼女は私がほぼ赤面しないために私の耐性を失った見て、右の私に微笑んだ。コンサは彼女の笑顔を広げ続けて「それはこのあたりで私たちの家はおろか、そのレコードプレーヤーたちは常に、タイマーモードに残し、最も静かなのWHERE私達はちょうど私たちの寝室にリハーサルをされた」。 "ああ、私が参照してください。とにかく、ここでは、あなたの配信で、「キキは、文字の高負荷を引っ張っうなり答えた。 "ねえ。それは私たちのレコード契約文字でなければなりません！"コンサがバースト。彼女は袋を開け始めた。 「それはです！"コンサは続けた。 「私は飛行中にその重い負荷を運ぶいくつかの問題を抱えていた、"キキは少し息をキャッチ始めた。 "ああ、最終的にそのようなものするために慣れるでしょう。心配しないで、「コンサは魔女の髪をなで確認した。 「私が推測する、"キキは答えた。 「興味があるだけねえ、何これらのセーターは、襟付きシャツであり、のために蝶ネクタイ？ "キキは尋ねるようになった。 「ああもの。Ronnleeちょうど私たちの代わりの衣装で、普段私たちの家の中にそれらを着用してください。我々は認識のために適切な服装でリハーサルをしたかったので、私達はちょうど、今日、それらを着用しないことを決め、「コンサは答えた。 「あなたたちはただ1を共有していないのはなぜその上で、なぜあなたは2はそれぞれ、ぜひ携帯ラジオを持っているのですか？"キキは再び尋ねた。 "まあ時折、Ronnleeと私はこの領域がとても大きいです、特に以来、我々は外に出ても、いくつかの一人の時間を費やして、我々はそれで迷子のように感じ、私たちは大きな場所を愛し、「コンサは答えた。 「うわー。それは実際に華麗な音が鳴ります。私もその考えの自分を考えたことがない、"キキは驚いて答えた。コンサ"それは、我々はまた、単一の愛と呼んでいるものだ」と私が追加されました。キキはその後、私とコンサーティーナに彼女のビジネスの連絡先カードを与えた。驚くべきことに、私は、彼女はすでに彼女自身のメールアドレスを持っているだろうと思ったことはありません。 "まあ、私はより良い軌道に乗る。私は単に私の愛する人が私を心配させたくない、"キキは述べています。 「絶対に、道での配送のための多くのおかげで、「コンサと私は答えた。キキは、フロントドアに向かったが、彼女が終了する前に、彼女は私たちに伝えるために何か他のものと考える。「ああところで、私はあなたのセーターが好きで、蝶ネクタイ"コンサーティーナと私は彼女に振り返った"おかげで再び！私たちは、あなたがそれらを好きうれしいです！"キキは戻っ微笑んで「BYE今 "それを私たちにウィンクと述べた。我々は戻っウィンク。キキは離陸した。コンサーティーナと私は開き、私たちのレコード契約の手紙を読んで再開した。


	2. Chapter 2

アメリカJapinoy物語2 Ch.2が

キキはトンボとOsonoのパン屋/彼女の郵便局トランプの休憩室にいたが、彼は一種のごまかした。少なくともキキは、彼があると考えている。彼らは彼らの重傷から回復して以来、しばらく以上になっている。 TOMBOは精神的に回復し、物理的にあまり、彼は皮肉であることが得意になりました。 Osono残りは、彼らはすでに自分の行動の原因であると十分な年齢だと主張するので、それらを気にしなかった。 "いいえ！私にカードを与える！"キキは叫んだ。 「その場合はまあ、それはゲームではありません。詐欺師！"TOMBOは伝えた。 "あなたは詐欺師だ！"キキは答えた。彼らはいくつかの詳細を議論することができ直前に、それらは事業所の正面に、路肩に停車1957シボレーベル·エアによって中断された。キキとトンボは畏敬の念を抱いてそれを見つめていた。 Osono残りはあまりにもそれを見つめていた。彼らはアメリカに彼らのビジネスを移動することを決めて以来、彼らはちょうどそのような車を見たことがない。キキ自身を除いて、それは実際に非常に精通していました。 「この地域の大きな部分はモーターシティと呼ばれる理由さて、これは説明しなければならない、「Osonoはコメントしています。運転手と乗客はすぐに辞任した。でも、彼らはキキに馴染みました。それは私とコンサだった。我々はドアを通って入力された私たちは、文字の新しい重い袋を運んでいた。 「ああ、それはあなた2」と、キキが発見されました。彼女はその後、少し圧倒さ感じるようになった。 「何がために、その袋の？"コンサーティーナは、カウンターの上に置く。 "ああ、これらはあなたが他の日私たちを提供私たちのレコード契約の手紙への私たちの回答です」と彼女は前回行ったように彼女の笑顔を広げた。 「ああそうか、「キキは安堵に答えた。彼女はコンサと私は彼女が昨日私たちを配信手紙の最初のバッグを送り返すと思っていた。 「Ronnleeと私は私たちのコンサートに今夜あなたを招待し、「コンサは店頭チケットに招待状を置く伝えた。 「待ってください。何をここに私の仲間の友人は？ "キキは尋ねた。 "まあ、会場マネージャは、彼が知っていて、権限が付与されているので、あなただけでなく、あなたの友人について多くのことを愛しています。基本的には全てが招待内部で、この1枚のチケットで招待されていることを述べ、「コンサは再び笑顔と述べた。 「ねえ、このコンサートが開始されるために目的があるのでしょうか？"キキは重要感を尋ねた。 「それはモータウンの50周年にちょうど私達の賛辞だ "コンサは答えた。 「わかりました。どうもありがとう、"キキは答えた。 「ところで、それはどんな車ですか？ "キキと彼女の友人は尋ねた。 「Ronnlee、それはどんな車ですか？ "コンサーティーナはわざと私に尋ねた。 「それは1957年シボレーベル·エア」と、私は自信を持って答えた。 "まあ、我々は得た、今行く」コンサと私は放置した。

コンサート会場でその夜は、コンサと私はすでに舞台裏たちのコンサートの準備をした。 "これはとても素晴らしいことになるだろう！"私が応援。それまでに、コンサートが開始するための時間だった。コンサーティーナとConcertasは彼らのオープニング行為をした。彼らは元のドゥーワップ·ソングを私以外の他のソングライターによって書かれたものも含めて行った。彼らはまた、カバー、いくつかの既存のドゥーワップ曲のアレンジを行った。その後、彼らは私以外の他のソングライターによって書かれたものも含め、いくつかのオリジナルの魂の歌を行った。彼らはまた、カバー、いくつかの既存の魂の歌のアレンジを行った。すべてその間は、私が実行さの曲のいずれかが、バイオリンやバイオリンセクションの一部を持っていたときはいつでも、ソロとしてバイオリンセクションでバイオリンを演奏、私のパフォーマンスを楽しんでいた。キキと彼女の友人は、シンプルな笑顔でもそれを楽しんでいた。彼らは音楽が前にこの良いを鳴らしたと思ったことはありません。しかし、できるだけ早くコンサとConcertasはテンプテーションズ""私は私の赤ちゃんを失った」の彼らのカバーを行ったとして、聴衆のキキとトンボの笑顔が同時に衰退し始めた。ただ精神的に彼らの最も好きな趣味からの悲劇的な事故の時に戻って持ってきた歌：飛ぶ。偶然にも、間違いなく完璧マッチ歌詞とはとてもタイトルでした。 TOMBOは、彼が以前のキキとのカードをプレイしていたときに彼の不正行為を謝罪し始めた。 「それは大丈夫です。私はあなたが何を意味するか。しかも、それが唯一のゲームだった理解し、"キキは答えた。

コンサートが終わった後に、キキと彼女の友人は、人に近いコンサとConcertasに会う機会があった。 「あなたのすべてがとても素晴らしかった！"キキは、期待せずに私をコンサ含むメンバーの抱擁のそれぞれを与えて叫んだ。私は抱擁の後に魔女の甘い香りと組み合わせて私の胃から深いピリピリ感を感じた。キキと彼女の友人は遅い晩開いたままの食堂で私たちにご予約を予約した。

ダイナーでは、私たち一人一人は、テーブルによって降下議席を得た。私は完全に次のコンサに席を持っていたが、他に誰が私の反対側の隣に座ってしまったかな？はい。それがキキだった。私は彼女を見ていないように私の非常に最善を尽くしたし、私の食べ物に集中した。しかし、私の目の角に、私はキキが何らかの理由で私を見て急に準備ができて探して見ることができました。私はそれを無視するように、私の最善を尽くしたし、私でした。しかし、彼女が見て、私にその強い素敵な笑顔を与えなかった。私にとっては幸運、トンボは彼女の反対側の隣に座っていた。明らかにして、私は私の食べ物コンサではないに探すことにした。突然、キキは私の肩をたたいた。 "偉大な、"私は自分自身にささやいた。私は自分自身のホールドを取得中にキキを見てせざるを得なかった。 "だから、Ronnlee」と彼女は右の私の名前を発音開始しました。 "どのようにそのコンサートの後に今夜感じていますか？"彼女は彼女の甘い声で続けた。私は食べ物に私の焦点になっている「私が実際に最高の気分、「私は普通に答えた。 「いつまでバイオリンを演奏したことがありますか？"キキはさらに笑顔疑問を呈した。 「私は9だった現実的にするので、「私は神経質に答えた。彼女は私を好きなようだ理由はなく、理由私の性格の、ために自分の姿がなかった。その場合、私は彼女の前に行動する方法は、彼女がトンボに会った方になるはずです。それは内気ではなく恍惚とまだ 迷惑というより罪のないものだ。


	3. Chapter 3

アメリカJapinoy物語23章

キキとトンボは新しい周辺に飛んで、自分の空き時間を費やした。彼らが戻ってKokoriにおいて行ったように、ほぼ予想さいつものように、彼らは再び下落した。彼らはいくつかの年と月戻って自分の悲劇的な事故の際に行ったように彼らのために幸運が、それらは怪我をしませんでした。偶然にも、コンサと私は彼らの崩壊後、草の上に横たわっキキとトンボによるサンルーフをオフにして私たちの'57シェビーベルエアで巡航。彼らは痛みが刺激場合でも、彼らが歩くことができるが、コンサは彼女が彼らが何に関係なく受けたくないために、彼らに乗車を与えることを主張したため、彼らは本当に乗ってほしくなかった。その時点で、キキとトンボは私とコンサで新しい親友になりました。それにもかかわらず、キキとトンボは彼らが飛行の彼らの情熱を継続するかどうか、彼らは同様に落下からの痛みに慣れるかもしれないと言いました。 2は、後部座席に飛び乗ったと我々は街をオフに巡航。その後、キキとトンボはゆっくりと我々が通過運転したハイブリッジから見えていた大西洋のビューのサイドウィンドウに互いに離れる見えるようになった。それだけでキキとトンボが戻っKokoriの彼らの故郷で行うために使用何のようだった。私たちのすべて4はコンサとして、相互に交流を始めたと私はメイヤーホーソーンの「ウォーク」のConcertasカバーを再生ラジオを上がって。キキとトンボは、今日のポップミュージックについての会話を開始しました："あなたはちょうどあなたがあなたが実行するこれらの古いジャンルとそれを引き継ぐとともに、今日のポップミュージックの一部のファンを混乱させる可能性があります」驚くべきことに、コンサはそれに応えるには十分にスマートだった。誰もがしたいと思うので、「ああそれはとにかく良い部分ではありません。良い部分が私とRonnleeのような人々はちょうどそれらの古いジャンルを実施する楽しみを持っているということです。心配しないでください。もうすぐ、ジャスティン·ビーバーは、最終的には赤ん坊のように泣いてます彼の音楽に耳を傾けるが、ほとんどは彼のイメージを見てみたいと思う。"私はその瞬間に一生懸命笑い始めた。 「それは本当だからそう、Ronnlee。必要なすべてをそれを笑う。「彼らが同意したので、その上、彼は16の12。「キキとトンボが相互に徐々に笑って笑顔を見て始めた女の子の年齢のような小さなファン層を持っている我々の航海の途中には、我々は、特にキキとトンボがその崩壊後私たちはハンバーガージョイントによって停止空腹になりました。

私たちは、入口/出口の近くに窓によってテーブルによって座っていた。私は念のため、プラスのピンクレモネードを飲んでエキストラのために私の好きな フライドポテト、グリルチーズサンドイッチとハンバーガーを持っていた。コンサーティーナはフライドポテトと、彼女は私と一緒に共有されている彼女の最も好きなミルクセーキと彼女のお気に入りの照り焼きバーガーを持っていた。キキとトンボはちょうど彼らが彼らの秋から未定だったので、特別な命じた。私たちが食事をしながら、私たちの周り飛ぶハエがあった。その後コンサは彼女の箸を引き抜いてすぐにそれをキャッチしました。 「おっと。私はあなたがそれを行うことができます知らなかった！クール！"TOMBOは褒め。コンサーティーナはちょうど応答でウインク。 「ねえ、あなたが子を持つことを計画のいずれかがある？ "キキは尋ねた。 「ああ、いや。絶対に、しない"コンサと私は同時に言った。 "どうして？"キキはしかめ面に彼女の顔を広げ尋ねた。 "まあ一つのことのために、私たちはそれらの世話をしたくないし、私たちのような人々に、それは子供を育てることは非常に難しい、「コンサと私は答えた。妹Hanokaアバロンは保育園やベビーシッターを専攻したとき」に加えて、彼女がしたすべての赤ちゃんにゲロだったし、彼女はの世話をした子供たちに大声で叫ぶ。彼女はとても焼成し、それにもかかわらず、その後辞め、私もRonnleeどちらもしたくないしまった同じことを行うために、「コンサは彼女のミルクセーキを飲み始めて伝えた。 「それに、Ronnleeと私もセックスのための時間を持っていないと勃起特に最近は安くありませんが、「コンサは続けた。 "我々は、ほとんどの場合、特に他のものたちのキャリアに忙しい、「私が追加されました。キキとトンボは再び笑った。 "awwは、私はあなたがそう言うならそれは大丈夫だと思う、"キキは説明した。 "まあ君たちは子を持つことを計画している？"コンサーティーナは、皮肉に尋ねた。 「ええ、あなたは男ですか？"私は快く繰り返した。キキとトンボは何とかほとんどの質問に答えることができなかった。彼らは1を探してお互いを見ました。 「うーん...ええと...はい。私たちは、子どもを持つことを計画してください。彼らはかわいいです、「キキとトンボはほとんどわからないと述べた。 「さてあなたは発生させる方法を、多くしたいですか？"私は尋ねた。 「それは単純に依存します。しかし、それは我々の選択であった場合、我々は4または5で、と言うだろう」キキとトンボが答えた。 "とよく幸運、「コンサと私は同じ時間に対応した。コンサーティーナを"我々は本当にしたいのなら、私は、猫を上げたい」と私は続けた。 "ああ、私は猫が嫌い、"キキは批判した。 「まだうるさくあなたに話1を持っているので、それはだ、「コンサは戻っ批判した。キキが同時におこってますが、ほとんど笑った。 「私は彼らの世話をするのが最も簡単だので、魚を調達したいと彼らは多くを行うが、泳ぐない」と私は言った。 "まあ魚がとにかく非常に長く住んでいない、「キキとトンボは説明した。私たちの4は、件名を変更し始めた。 「当社の主要音楽いる最中に、あなたは魔術であり、あなたは空力で、「コンサが明らかにした。 「うん。ほとんど、「キキとトンボは答えた。それから、私たちの専攻を批判し始めたが、特に、私はユーモアとしてそれを取った。 「まあそれはあなたがマサチューセッツ州に駐留れなかったことを良いことだ、「コンサと私はキキと指摘した。 「何がそのが意味するようにするとしているのか？"彼女は尋ねた。 「まあそれは魔術はその状態に違法であると言われています。もののようなものを行うために吊るした1600年代から、これらすべての女性と一部の男性（主に女性）のようにありました。基本的には、魔術のコミットメントの誰がを宣告されている死刑、「コンサについて説明。私は彼女が実際により多くの私よりもその原料を知っていることに驚きました。彼女はまだアメリカに新しいですが、キキは同じように興味を持つようになりました。 "まあ、それらのいずれかは、黒猫の話をしているのですか？"キキは尋ねた。 「それは悪いことしてきたなぜなら彼らにとってラッキー、彼らが実際になかった」とコンサは答えた。彼女は彼の主要な約トンボに彼女フォーカスを変更し始めた。 「一方あなたは、ライト兄弟が飛行の彼らの実験に失敗したことを知っている必要があり、「コンサは指摘した。 「あの、私は実際にそれを知っている」と彼は答えた。 「なぜあなたは？誤って再びプロペラとその自転車脱落し管理しなかった、あなたはちょうど私があなただけで何か意味？ライト兄弟が失敗したか、再実験したいでしたか？ビッグライト兄弟のファン？ "コンサーティーナは皮肉たっぷりに尋ねた。 "まあ、私はちょうど私が今までキキ以来、それを持っていたことを私の古いからくり。逃し、私がティーンエイジャーだった、「トンボは答えた。私は再び笑い始めた「大丈夫そう。ただ翼次回をインストールし、「コンサは答えた。 「ラッキー私のために、私は実際に、私の労働が。私が監督し、乗客を案内するだけでなく、地元の空港でフライトアシスタントされているので、私もパイロットや飛行機自体が、彼らは良い形にしていることを確認することを導くことができます「トンボが追加されました。 "ああさてあなたはそれから行ってもいいです、「コンサは同意した。


End file.
